guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regina Buenaobra
I almost made this page a few hours ago, since there wasn't one yet... but despite having a lot of information on her, and her photo and such, I wasn't sure if she'd be offended by someone making the page or not. I can provide some of the info I have, if we are sure it's polite to make the page before she gets a chance, but again, I waited because I wasn't sure on the matter. [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 05:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess we can't but wait for more info to be released.. J Striker 05:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::ohai fellow paw print! 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hello, mine is based off a purple paw print tattoo that I've had for years, and which is located on my lower regions. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, grats? Also the new CRM's talkpage now has nether-region tattoo discussion, instant win! 05:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, Maui = Funny! :D --[[User:Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 05:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: So, what does the paw print mean? Axelfunx 23:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::To me? It's just a symbol (and color) I've used online for many years to help define myself. The tattoo was done a few years after I started using it online, because I had wanted to get it there (just above the hair line on the left side of my groin) as an accent mark, for a long time... which is part of the reason I originally used it online and such. Other than being a Therian of the feline type, I have no other reasons I guess. lol [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 00:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, what the heck. I'm going to go ahead and list all the information I have on her so far. Hopefully she won't kill me for it later. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi? shes not here, lol Lost-Blue 21:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::lower regions! zomg i just got it xD; I would say Netherlands though that doesn't work here Lost-Blue 21:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome ...Hopefully she doesn't fail as hard as Gaile.American Wrath 02:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :nice optism, and coming from me thats like wow Lost-Blue 02:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's the truth tho, and I am not very optimistic considering who else anet hired recently.-- 02:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, she's more attractive. As she hasn't done anything yet, this is all I have to judge her on. Let's find a loophole to dupe mini polar bears, and see how she reacts. 75.120.179.247 03:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Whoops, above is me. Zeek Aran 03:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Her lastname means "Good Work/Deed/Action" Zulu Inuoe 04:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the more direct translation was 'good work' as in a creation or work of art, rather than the act of doing work. Least that's what what she said it meant. lol [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 04:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Usualy "Obra" is used to identify a deed done in charity, or as you said in art, but really it can mean all of those things, and I suppose it's up to her to decide what it means to her Zulu Inuoe 04:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Good action Queen" That's a nice name! Bonobo 04:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) (Resetting indent) NO! I's just...too soon. T__T! Gaaaaaaiiillee!! D: 05:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) The Frog this new chick better not take over The Frog becuase The Frog was Gaile. --Gaara378 13:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Big boots, GL Regina --BobTurkey She said on GWW she will have no mascots whatsoever. :No mascots, no problem. Now about that Polar Bear duping...American Wrath 04:29, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't have minded The Rabbit, but I suppose that's Emily's thing. Still, aside from the "feminism" part (which is acceptable as long as it doesn't get into the negative side of it) and the name being crazier than Sikieiki Yamaxanadu (though no name will ever be as annoying to me as "Gaile Gray" has become), I have a good amount of faith in her. For now, at least. We'll see how she acts in the future. Ephidel 05:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: About the feminism thing... well, even iff it's true, it's not so smart to note it on her page because, well like 90% of the GW players are male. I don't care iff she is a feminism, she just can't use it to judge things in GW. Not that i'm judging her already, just by reading it, i'm just afraid that it might amount in something... 78.21.7.221 16:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That worries me too. I also expect complaints from concerned parents that their children are talking to a lesbian. 22:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Faith in humanity -1 the first time I see that. --Macros 22:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::90%? Really? Where are the stats? Last time I checked, men can be feminists too, by the way. Why are you so threatened by the fact that she identifies with feminism? And honestly, there's nothing wrong with viewing Guild Wars through a feminist lens. The media that we consume is not above critical analysis. Grow up already. ::::So, Hi Regina if you read this. To Felix, people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad... and is SHE a lesbian? I kind of got the idea that she interviewed someone from the Lesbian Gamers website... or something of the sort. The Mooing Cat 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"''people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad" Or possibly religious. Eitherway i sense another political hatefest is in the wind--Cobalt | Talk 14:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Another? I'm new here, so I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, religion teaches to love your neighbour and etcetera doesn't it? So why does it contradict itself on the homosexual 'issue' - so-called? Whatever :P old argument... but still true. The Mooing Cat 14:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is hardly the place for a discussion like this, but i do want to say that Felix is probally right about people complaining over Regina being Lesbian. I have no problems what so ever with it, but its a messed up world we live in, and all kinds of messed up people live on it. So Regina, if you got trouble, and no one else can help, mayby you can hire us. We'll virtually defend you.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@The Mooing Cat:By "Another" i was reffering to this. As for "religion teaches to love your neighbour ", i agree with arnout that this is hardly the place for discussion like that, so i will only say that, In my opinion, no, it doesn't. If you want to debate that further post on my talk page or we'll end up with a problem similar to the one on Reginas image talk.--Cobalt | Talk 18:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yay, my talk page got a link! Zulu Inuoe 18:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't celebrate too early, your not on yet...;)--Cobalt | Talk 18:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran--80.192.60.20 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Worry not Cobalt, I have no intentions of starting a "political hatefest." The Mooing Cat 21:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ooops... but I just did. Over at your talk page Cobalt. The Mooing Cat 22:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't ask me to explain the views of the religious right. I'm on the religious left, personally. 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I understand you not Oh Omnipotent Penguin! :) The Mooing Cat 22:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) More specifically, I'm morally conservative and socially liberal. 22:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Here, here!--Powersurge360 23:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::This poor women, her name is announced and already theres philological(don't know what right word is and don't really care) debate over her race and sexuality(has this actually been confirmed?) -- 23:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I only asked if she was a lesbian because Felix said it, "...are talking to a lesbian." and since I thought she had merely interviewed a member of LesbianGamers.com, and wasn't actually a lesbian herself(according to what I had so far, and to this moment read), I posed the question. Anyway, I don't care either way, it was just for discussion's sake. The Mooing Cat 23:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I still don't know most of this is tl;dr and I'm waiting for a bold; yes or no. I personally wouldn't care either way...a persons a person no matter what; unless its something really evil like a mass murderer or a child predator then *BLEH* Lost-Blue 23:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Take a look at her Cerise magazine's mission statement, among other things. I don't know if it's explicitly stated anywhere, but context clues lead me to infer that she is a lesbian. 23:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll have a look then. The Mooing Cat 23:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::How does the mission statement of Cerise in any way give you a "clue" about her sexuality? It's a magazine for women in general, not queer women specifically. Also, it's not "hers," she just contributes to it. No, she hasn't stated what her sexuality is anywhere, so all this discussion on her sexuality is just speculation based on the misconceptions of a few. She writes for a feminist gaming magazine and she interviewed a lesbian gaming site. These two factors do not implicitely mean that she is a lesbian, and it's sad that so many people seem to think that they do. Her sexuality? It's none of your business. Honestly, if you had any respect for her or her job, you'd leave her personal life be. It's none of your business.99.157.202.153 01:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) By the way, to anyone who thinks the people here are speaking about her sexuality for any reason at all: You're dead wrong, we're just looking for something to talk about. It doesn't mean anyone here will judge her because of it (Though most people probably will) and if anyone says so it is most likely if not crtainly aimed to be a joke :Simmer down, Mr. IP. I said I anticipate problems with concerned parents; I am not one of these parents in question, nor (to my knowledge) is anyone else who has commented. 04:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::That was me... and that was pretty much what I said Zulu Inuoe 04:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're 99.157.202.153? Then why did you argue with yourself? 04:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::By your indentation and position of post, I thought you were replying to me Zulu Inuoe 05:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Point being? Your anticipation is based on an assumption that she's a lesbian, an assumption that you're making based off of very little information, and from what I gather, a bunch of stereotypes about lesbianism. Your gendered assumptions are pretty gross. 99.157.202.150 05:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry you feel that way. 05:51, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Idea totally stolen from RT, but on the subject of the CRM's sexuality i really think it's time to --Cobalt | Talk 12:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I second Cobalts motionComradeSanders 12:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I second ComradeSanders motion, thus indirectly thirding(?) my own motion ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 13:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Still waiting for a YES OR NO btw :P Lost-Blue 01:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ooh lets have a poll. I like polls-- - (Talk/ ) 11:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And now google ads has put gay partnership banners on the bottom of this page because of the keywords in this discussion xD-- - (Talk/ ) 12:35, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Quoting from above: "Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran" - This is so brainless and outright wrong I actually thought it was meant to be ironic and sarcastic - at first. Then I remembered how feminism is routinely used as a negative word in religious and patriarchal circles, to convince the easily-fooled that all feminists are evil man-hating lesbians who want to rule the world, when in fact, a feminist is someone who desires "merely" gender equality. I realize that expecting "merely" gender equality is more than enough to send many men (and some women) into a tizzy when it shatters their world view that women should be barefoot and nekkid in the kitchen of the private sphere while leaving the men to trawl the public sphere. The simple truth is that if you're *not* a feminist you're a JERK, either because you're ignorant of the word's meaning, because you lack courage, or because you're a misogynist (or homophobic, in some cases) bigot. Three cheers to you, Regina, for not being afraid to put "I am a feminist" - I am PRO-EQUALITY - on your wikipage, even knowing what some of these idiots would extrapolate from it. Thinking people couldn't bloody care less what your bedroom inclinations are (not that anyone should be assuming that feminists swing one way or another anyway, as my very feminist husband reminds ME) so long as you make the game a better place to be - and frankly more games could use someone who isn't a testosterone-laden oaf on staff. Nynn 16:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :There isn't a problem with equality, the problem is that modern feminism has taken it so far that in spite of tons of evidence, courts give women custody in the vast majority of divorce cases (statistics say that the child is twice as likely to end up committing crimes in a single mother household as opposed to a single father household) and require the man to give up absurd amounts of his property even if the woman did nothing at all to earn it (see Heather Mills). Again, pro-equality? Sure. Over-zealous feminism? IS NOT EQUALITY. 75.143.94.174 03:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah...you obviously don't know anything about feminism. Or what actually constitutes equality. Maybe you shouldn't talk about things of which you are clearly ignorant. Just a suggestion. 71.133.203.145 04:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::To quote Nynn, "frankly more games could use someone who isn't a testosterone-laden oaf on staff". Your poor attempts to reinforce stereotypes simply confirms everything I have said. Feminism is not about equality despite how much you would like people to believe. I don't see feminists out campaigning for more female streetsweepers or equal retirement ages. I am degree educated in science and trusted to build a system for prescribing dangerous drugs, what kind of estrogen-crazed oaf does that make you? We've had enough of your propaganda already.Dirran 16:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nope! You're quite wrong, in fact. Feminism is very much about equality. I think you don't understand what feminism or equality really are. That's too bad. Speaking for myself, as one of those horribleawfuldreaded feminists that you (sadly) find so threatening, I see female street sweepers daily on my walk to work, but if that is in fact a gendered profession as you suggest, you bet I'd like to see more equity there! Same goes for equal retirement age. Any feminist worth her or his salt will tell you that yes, the patriarchy hurts men too. We are quite aware of that fact and are doing what we can to end sexism and improve things for everyone, okay? You really ought to learn more about feminism, instead of relying on incorrect stereotypes, before you start talking about it like you know what it is. 99.157.202.153 23:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) YES OR NO The Mooing Cat 19:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) "Quoting from above: "Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran" - This is so brainless and outright wrong I actually thought it was meant to be ironic and sarcastic - at first. Then I remembered how feminism is routinely used as a negative word in religious and patriarchal circles, to convince the easily-fooled that all feminists are evil man-hating lesbians who want to rule the world, when in fact, a feminist is someone who desires "merely" gender equality. I realize that expecting "merely" gender equality is more than enough to send many men (and some women) into a tizzy when it shatters their world view that women should and so forth..." ROFL! I think you missed the sarcasm which seemed fairly obvious to me (unless they really were being serious, but i doubt it). Also: You already know what the question is YES No -- - (Talk/ ) 19:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Feminism does not equate Lesbianism. However, since neither of which are related to her job at ArenaNet, she won't be making direct statements about her sexuality or personal life, outside of what is found on her Blog. :I do however, know first hand, that she is not a Lesbian. I'm not at liberty to disclose too much information, but I can say that despite her Blog making it clear that she is supportive of homosexuality and she does considers herself to be a feminist, it does not state that she is a Lesbian as she is not a Lesbian. :I'm aware that most folks know that I'm a homosexual, and if I was in part responsible for the misunderstanding that Regina was a Lesbian, then I apologize for any misleading remarks I made before I had all the facts. [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 19:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okey doke. 20:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::"she won't be making direct statements about her sexuality or personal life"'' And "I do however, know first hand, that she is not a Lesbian" And "I'm not at liberty to disclose too much information" Erm....are you her bodyguard or something? PR man? Girlfriend? ok, that was a JOKE *flees*-- - (Talk/ ) 13:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Kougar I don't think it was in any way affected by your homosexuality, that, by the way, I wasn't aware of as I am new in the wiki. Anyway, I would say it started with Felix's misunderstanding, and 'contextual clues, (sorry Felix :P) but in all, I suppose I started it by saying "and is SHE a lesbian?", and I'm sorry it may have started so much confusion. So anyway, hello, nice to meet you. :) The Mooing Cat 17:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, neither of you can claim credit for starting this, that must be conceded to Felix, who was the first to mention lesbianism "I also expect complaints from concerned parents that their children are talking to a lesbian"-- - (Talk/ ) 18:25, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I was going by what Kougar said on Image talk:ReginaBuenaobra.jpg; he has since removed that statement, though. If you'd like to blame me, that's fine. 19:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now you're just not being truthful. You stated above that you were using "context clues" to "infer" that she was a lesbian. Maybe Kougar is responsible for planting the seed in your head, but you ran with it and jumped to conclusions based on the same stereotypes and assumptions that Kougar himself was relying on. At least be honest about the role you played in escalating this distasteful mess. 99.157.202.153 23:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Hopefully decent? By the looks of it, with a previous history of working for XFire, we've got someone decent AT LAST. I hope. BUH BYE FAILE GRAY, HAI TO REGINA =o 80.193.1.106 22:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Did Gaile kill your puppy or something? 156.12.150.99 23:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile killed all our puppies--Cobalt | Talk 14:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Gaile killed my will to live. And raped my hopes and dreams. :I never got to see Gaile much, 'cept for that one time I reported a dude who scammed my buddy. I just hope she approves of my... Project. Well, if she doesn't, so long as I'm not banned, I don't care. talk 22:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Project"? Tell us more, O conspirational one-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just take a look at my userpage, its in one of my boxes... You'll know it when ya see it. If you wanna contribute to the Project, then by all means, join us. talk 19:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) What's a handle? Lost-Blue 22:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :In-game name --Powersurge360 22:51, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::A thing used to open doors, drawers and operate several different types of machinery. See wikipedia:Handle for more information on the exciting topic of handles-- - (Talk/ ) 19:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::She was almost definitely using the slang for a bottle of vodka. Context clues, guys. 19:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::My context clues are censored by a 14 and younger filter Lost-Blue 01:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You seriously have a web filter?-- 04:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::no Lost-Blue 00:57, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Welcome Welcome to GW! I'm going to "miss" Gaile, but fresh is always a good thing. :) [[User:Maeve|'Maeve']] 02:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Miss Gaile? Aha hahahaha hahahaa! Now then, who can replace Izzy the pissy...hmm....Toxin 04:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone? Anyone at all? Hopefully someone who doesn't like Ursanway? :::